Twelve Days of Christmas
by glassfacet
Summary: At the beginning of December, President Lory Takarada asks every LME employee what they want most for Christmas. Four days before Christmas, a man shows up in Lory's office, claiming to be Kyoko's father. And now Kyoko has to break the news to the most important people in her life.
1. Partridge

On the First Day of Christmas

"How are we today, LoveMe?" asked a daimyo-cosplaying President Lory Takarada as he waltzed through the neon pink door into the pink and white room where three young women in neon pink jumpsuits watched a drama and took notes.

"Beyond irritated," replied Kanae Kotonami, the woman on the far left. "This girl's only good point is her dancing ability."

"The plot does seem a little contrived," added Chiori Amamiya, the woman on the right. "I mean, really? The dancer falls for the cold, mean dance teacher who suddenly becomes the ideal lover? That's so fake."

"President, I must object as well to this drama," said the woman seated in the middle, Kyoko Mogami. "This drama is about an abusive relationship. It teaches girls to accept awful behaviour from men, even if it destroys them!"

"But it received such positive responses from critics and viewers," protested Lory, pouting slightly. "And it's one of my personal favourites."

"The way the teacher treats her isn't loving," said Chiori. "It's manipulative. And he drives her to dance herself to death in the end and just gets away with it. How is that romantic?"

"The direction is awful as well," said Kanae. "It's clunky and badly edited."

"It had potential," said Kyoko, looking over her notes. "With a slightly altered script and better direction, it could have been really good even with the flawed acting."

"Thank you for looking for some good parts in it," grumbled Lory, accustomed to the three LoveMe members ripping apart any and all dramas they viewed. Often, he had them watch pilots of different shows to let the director know where the show was lacking. Their criticism had saved many a project from tanking. "I'll keep that in mind if they decide to do a remake."

"Don't cast me," said Chiori immediately. "I can't dance to save my life."

"You were in a good mood when you came in," said Kyoko, changing the subject before her friends could get themselves into more trouble with their odd boss. "Could it be because Christmas is coming soon?"

"Ah, you guessed correctly!" said Lory, regaining his joyful energy. "I am collecting a list of things that my wonderful people have always wanted, but for some reason couldn't have. So, what is it that you might wish for?"

"Cosmetic surgery on my neck," said Chiori immediately. "The burn scar reminds me of terrible things, and it limits what I can wear, which restricts the roles I can play. I'm really self-conscious of it, but the surgery is expensive."

"Steady jobs for my siblings," said Kanae with a sigh. "I'd love them more if they didn't always freeload at my place with all of their kids."

"That is pretty hard on relationships," said Chiori, nodding agreement.

"Hmm," said Lory, adding their requests to his list with his own special notations beside them. "I see. And you, Kyoko?"

Kyoko fidgeted uncomfortably. "It's a bit - well, very embarrassing. I've always wanted to know who my biological father is. My mother never told me, and his name isn't on my birth certificate. I have my mother's family name. It's always bothered me."

Lory blinked twice and then added her request to his list. "Maria wanted to know if you would co-host the Grateful Party again this year."

"I would be happy to," said Kyoko, her face lighting up. "I'll have to call her later about the guest list. Oh! If I don't leave now, I'll be late for filming. See you later, Miss Sigh, Chiori!" And she flew from the room in a flurry of neon pink. Her friends exchanged looks.

"What was her mother thinking, not telling her anything about her father?" asked Kanae derisively. "I bet lots of kids picked on her for not knowing who her father was."

"It doesn't matter to me," said Chiori. "She's still a great actress, regardless of who her parents are."

"Yeah, but it would be awkward if she fell in love with her brother by accident," said Kanae. "Or something like that."

"That would be just awful," agreed Chiori. "I should probably go, too. I won't be late if I leave now, but I still want to talk to Kyoko about a new year's sleepover. You should come too, if you want."

"I'd like that," said Kanae. "I'll let you know what my shooting schedule is going to be like around then. I might get more sleep at your place then at my own." Chiori laughed, waved and hurried out the door. Kanae gathered her own things, waved to the president and headed off to another one of her jobs.

Lory returned to his office with his now completed list in his pocket. Sebastian met him at the door to the office. Lory sighed, "I'm going to need help for this one. Could you call my travel agent, my personal physician and a private detective to my office for me?"

Half an hour later, Lory had sorted out who wanted to go where and when they could go and turned that list over to his travel agent, who set herself up in an empty office nearby and began booking hotels and flights for over two hundred people. The physician would be arriving in a few hours after making his rounds. Lory was just waiting on the private detective, who was a few minutes late.

"Mr Yuki Ichihara to see you, sir," announced Sebastian from the door. A slight, bespecled man in a light grey suit entered and bowed to the president before sitting down.

"My apologies," said Ichihara sincerely, "I just came from another client. I had hoped to have more time to get here, but the circumstances were unusual."

"As are these," said Lory, staring the young man down. "I understand that you are very, very good at your job."

"I've never failed a client yet," said Ichihara evenly. "What or whom are you looking for?"

"One of my talents wishes to locate her father," said Lory. "I'd like the information by the twenty-third of December. There are two issues: she doesn't know his name, and she doesn't know where he might have gone to, if he's still alive."

"That makes things a bit trickier," mused Ichihara. "May I know the person in question's name?"

"Kyoko Mogami," said Lory. "Though her stage name is Kyouko. Her mother's name is Saena Mogami. Both were born in Kyoto."

"Saena Mogami from Kyoto," said Ichihara with a sharp nod. "That's as good a place to start as any. I'll bill you when I bring you the information. I will see you at three on December twenty-third, if not sooner."

"I very much look forward to your results," said Lory. "I would assume that you won't be sharing this information with the press."

"Of course not," said Ichihara. "Confidentiality is part of the transaction."

Lory looked at him critically. "Yuki Ichihara isn't your real name, is it?"

Ichihara laughed at that. "Of course it isn't. My teacher's name was Ichihara, though that wasn't her real name either. A friend of mine once told me I was as pale as snow with the personality of an avalanche. I believe I threw a pasta bowl at his head in response."

"You must have been good friends," observed Lory.

"We still are," said Ichihara with a tiny amused smile. "Until the twenty-third."

Sebastian shut the door behind him with a slightly worried expression on his face. He asked, "Do you really think that he can do it? He doesn't seem very reliable."

"Many friends recommended him to me," said Lory. "He has never once failed to find every relevant detail to a case he took on. The results are more than impressive. I believe he will deliver the information."

"And if he doesn't?" asked Sebastian. "What will you tell Miss Kyoko then?"

"That there are twelve days of Christmas," said Lory, "and she must wait to get her present through the days. He will find her father for her. Have some faith, my friend. It's Christmastime."


	2. Turtledoves

On the Second Day of Christmas

Lory got a phone call from Ichihara on the twentieth. Unsurprisingly, it had good and bad news.

"He wants what?" asked Lory incredulously.

"As I said," said Ichihara calmly, "he wants to come to your office with me. Apparently, he feels the need to properly introduce himself and explain the situation to you. And to Miss Mogami as well, if you think it wise."

"Bring him in with you then," said Lory. A devious plan had just popped into his head. "This might very well be just what Kyouko needs to get better!"

"Very well," said Ichihara. "I'll bring him by tomorrow morning. I think you'll need the time to process what I've found."

"I'll make a space for you tomorrow morning at nine," said Lory. "I have a great interest in hearing what you've found."

At nine o'clock on the morning of December 21st, four men met in the presidents office at LME. Lory sat behind his desk, hands folded under his chin. Sebastian stood off to one side, ready to fetch tea or remove an unruly guest, whichever might be necessary. Across from Lory sat a very amused Yuki Ichihara. And next to Ichihara sat the man who was apparently Kyoko's father.

"So, Mr Fuwa," said Lory. "You claim to be Kyoko's father. I know from her that you adopted her when she was six. However, I am looking for her birth father."

"I did DNA tests at three separate labs," Ichihara assured him, "using separate samples taken from both of them. There is no mistake. Keiichi Fuwa is Kyoko's biological father."

"Saena was a mistake," said Keiichi nervously. "I'd recently married, but we were struggling, and, well, there she was. Irresistible. She didn't want anything from me at all. And then my wife and I were expecting Shotaro,and Saena called to tell me she's expecting as well. So I offered to take the baby in. She didn't want to be a mother. Kyoko's only a few weeks younger than Shotaro."

"So you're trying to tell me that you feel Kyoko's existence is a mistake," said Lory flatly, temper rising rapidly.

"Far from it," said Keiichi quickly. "Sleeping with her mother was a mistake. Anyone but Saena. But I love my daughter. I wanted her to have the inn when my wife and I retire. But I couldn't ever tell Kyoko the truth. I mean, I was going to. But I just couldn't do it. Not without breaking her broken heart further."

"Her request is that we tell her the truth," said Lory. "I would like you to do it."

Keiichi nodded. "I'll get together her real birth certificate and transcripts of messages between Saena and I. I'm prepared for her to reject me completely. I almost expect her to. Can I meet with her here? Maybe on the morning of the 24th? If she's upset, I don't want to ruin her birthday."

"Are you planning on contacting Saena about this?" asked Lory.

"No," said Keiichi. "She gave up her legal rights to Kyoko when we formally adopted her. Is there anything she needs signed?"

"Parental consent," said Lory, pulling the required document out of his desk drawer. "It's all filled out. All I need is your signature on the dotted line at the bottom."

Keiichi picked up the pen and let it hover over the line. "Is she happy here? With friends and normal teenage things like that?"

"Kyoko is very well loved here," Lory assured him. "My granddaughter and my godson adore her. She is liked and respected by many, and she enjoys both her work and time spent with her coworkers, who tend to become her friends. Her grades are very good. Overall, I feel that Kyoko is happy."

"Please, continue to take good care of her, then," said Keiichi, signing the documents. "All I ever wanted was for her to feel safe and be happy. I regret that I couldn't give her that. She deserves so much more than misery."

"May I ask you what Saena is like?" asked Lory. "I'm curious about the woman who abandoned such a promising little girl."

"I think Saena is the kind of person who is awkward about herself," said Keiichi. "She couldn't integrate her idea of what a mother should be with her businesswoman persona. In a way, I think she was sad because she's a woman, when things would be easier for her if she was a man. Then she wouldn't have to defend her ambitions to everyone including herself."

"I did look into Saena a little bit," said Mr Ichihara. "One of the observations from all of her supervisors was that she was hard, unyielding and distant from her coworkers. None of them ever heard her mention her daughter."

"Thank you both," said Lory, rising from his desk. His visitors followed suit, Keiichi fidgeting nervously as he took in Lory's full Tarzan-inspired costume, complete with baby anaconda Natsuko.

"It was my pleasure," said Ichihara, bowing slightly. "I would be happy to help you out anytime, Mr Takarada."

"Thank you, sir, for agreeing to see me," said Keiichi, also bowing. "I am hopeful for my meeting with Kyoko."

"As am I," said Lory. Sebastian showed the two men out. Lory returned to his seat and hauled a stack of offers towards himself. He binned two poorly-written, badly conceptualized scripts, an idiotic request for his support on a film project, and a letter from the producer of Bridge Rock politely requesting permission to fire Kyoko on grounds of personal prejudice, despite the excellent work she did on the show.

Maria bounded into the room around the time he finished reading an intense drama about a strained family. He slapped a sticky note with 'Kotonami' on it and placed it on the Talent Section pile. Natsuko slid off his shoulders and greeted the little girl. Maria giggled as Natsuko did a thorough smell check.

"Hello Maria," said Lory. He set his work aside. "How has your day been?"

"Great!" said Maria. "One of my friends has ordered a new set of candles for me. And Big Sister's coming over tonight for a sleepover and last minute planning session. I ran into Ren in the lobby, and he promised that he'd come to the Grateful Party, and Yashiro even said that he knew that Big Sister and I want to see him so he made sure that Ren would be finished work by eight-thirty on Christmas Eve."

"That's wonderful news," beamed Lory. "I'm very pleased for you. It's good that Ren will be spending Christmas with people."

"That's what I said," Maria informed him. "I know he wants to spend more time with Big Sister, and spending time with Ren makes her happy. I like it when they're happy."

"So do I," said Lory. "I like it when all of my people are happy. But between you and me, Maria, those two are favourites of mine. And I think that their happiness spreads through LME and everywhere they work."

"Big Sister can be evil," agreed Maria, "but she has these positive vibes that make people like her. This year's Grateful Party is going to be great. We're doing a winter wonderland/ snow maiden theme."

"Snow maidens, hm?"

"Big Sister is designing and making our dresses for the evening. Jelly said that she'd come by early and do our hair."

"Then I'll have to get a picture with both of you. There's an idea. Photos with our lovely snow maidens to go into a photo album with the guest's signature."

"That's a wonderful idea!"

"I'll have to get one for each of you then," said Lory. "It's lovely to see you so excited, Maria."

"I'm glad big sister thought of a Grateful Party," said Maria. "Dad said that he was going to come to the party and stay until after New Year's. There's lots to be grateful for."

Lory smiled softly down at his granddaughter. "There certainly is."


	3. French Hens

On the Third Day of Christmas

Kyoko smoothed her skirt nervously as she stood in the foyer in front of the President's office. He had called her the night before, just after Bridge Rock had finished shooting, to let her know that he had fulfilled her wish. She was going to meet her birth father for the first time this morning. It was a little overwhelming to her.

Tentatively, she knocked on the door. Sebastian answered wearing a black wool suit and a fedora. The office was done up as a pool hall at one end and a sort of parlour at the other. Lory sat in a deep red wingback armchair, his feet propped up on the heavy oak desk he'd brought in for the day. Seated across from him was Keiichi Fuwa.

"Ah, Mr Fuwa," said Kyoko with a slight bow. "What has brought you to LME today?"

"Mr Fuwa has something very important to tell you," said Lory. He gave Keiichi a long hard look.

"Come sit down Kyoko," said Keiichi. Kyoko took the other seat in front of the desk. Keiichi fidgeted for a moment. "Ah - you know that Saena had Machiko and I adopt you formally, don't you?"

"I didn't," said Kyoko. "I thought it was an arrangement to take care of me without the formal adoption happening."

"I am sorry that we didn't tell you," said Keiichi. "For many reasons. I had simply assumed that Saena had told you about it before she left."

"Before she abandoned me, you mean," said Kyoko. "That is what it's called when someone leaves and never comes back, isn't it?"

"Be as that may," said Keiichi, "Saena had us formally adopt you. Well, Michiko adopted you. I accepted custody of you, since I, ah, am your biological father."

Kyoko sat in silence for a few minutes. Lory watched her carefully, wary of one of her famous outbursts. Keiichi seemed apprehensive. Finally, Kyoko spoke.

"You let me fall for my brother?"

"Michiko assured me it wasn't serious!" protested Keiichi.

"Of course it wasn't serious," snapped Kyoko. "We were children. I still hoped… I had dreams. You made me think I wasn't loved. That you only kept me for Shotarou's sake. That you were training me to marry him."

"About that," said Keiichi. "We wanted to sign the inn over to you if Shotarou didn't work out. I obviously wanted him to take the inn so that you could be free. I didn't think that the two of you would run away."

"You never asked for us to come back. Either of us."

"Shotarou would never have made a good businessman. Too rash, too careless. And I suppose I hoped that this would be your freedom. That you would find yourself here."

"I have."

"I am proud of you. I can't speak for Saena, but Machiko and I are proud of your work. We trust that you work hard and are responsible. I can't wait to see where you go. So I signed the papers stating that you have parental permission to work here."

"You did?"

"Yes. The president assures me that you are well loved here, and that you will be well cared for. That is what I want for you."

"Thank you. This means a lot to me."

"I hope you achieve many wonderful things in your life, Kyoko. Now, I need to speak to your brother about all of this. Please excuse me."

"It was good to see you, Father."

"And you. Happy birthday, Kyoko. May all your wishes come true."

Keiichi rose and left the president's office. Once Kyoko was sure that he was gone, she doubled over in her seat and sobbed. Alarmed, Lory rose from behind his desk and sat on the recently vacated sofa across from her. She took no notice of him, continuing to let out body wracking sobs.

"He never told me," she gasped. "No one ever told me. Everyone was okay with letting me feel alone and unloved. My own father was okay with making me feel second rate."

Lory let her cry, appreciating her trust. Finally, she had her answers and they were painful ones. Her tears were justified. "You are not second rate to me. Or to Maria. We care a great deal about you, Kyoko."

"Thank you," Kyoko whimpered. "Thank you for taking a chance on me, so many times. For letting me into your family."

"There is something wonderful about you, Kyoko, that even I cannot name," said Lory. "But it touches people and it changes them. You were born to be loved by many, and love in return, I think. Already, so many hold you in their hearts and cherish you."

"Even though I'm known as a bully?" asked Kyoko.

"Mio has fansites," said Lory. "The writers are thinking of making Natsu the main character of Box R or giving her a spinoff show. Bo is universally loved. And Ren and I have photo collections of Setsu's best moments. Your fan pages brim with activity. The tabloids publish photos of you biking places, talking to anyone and everyone on set, and the people respond to that. Your costars are thrilled to work with you and say so. Even Ruriko speaks well of you, and she rarely speaks well of anyone."

"I didn't know," said Kyoko in wonder.

"In particular, my granddaughter is excited about tonight's Grateful Party," said Lory, "which wouldn't exist without you. My son wouldn't know his daughter without you. And Christmas would not be the same without you."

"It's magic, isn't it?" said Kyoko. "Christmas with people you love. Tomorrow night, Chiori, Kanae and I are going to have a sleepover. And Ren and I are going to the temple on New Years Day. Can you believe he's never been before?"

"I can," laughed Lory. "Enjoy this week, and remember that each of the people you just named care for you as well."

"Yes!" said Kyoko. "I need to leave now, President. There are a few things Maria and I need to finish up before the party tonight."

"Of course," said Lory. "I'll see you ice princesses tonight then."

Kyoko stood and bowed, then hurried out of the office and down the elevator to the LoveMe room where Kanae and Chiori were waiting for her.


	4. Calling Birds

On the Fourth Day of Christmas (Calling Birds)

"What did the President want?" asked Kanae when Kyoko finally reached the LoveMe room.

"He wanted to give me my Christmas gift," said Kyoko. "Remember how he asked us what we really wanted the most in the world? He found my father for me."

"Did it go badly?" asked Chiori tentatively.

Kyoko laughed bitterly. "You could say that. It turns out that the damn cockroach is my half brother. It's horrifying."

"Sho Fuwa is your brother?" said Kanae incredulously. "You two share a father?"

"That's so improbable," protested Chiori. "He's such a brat, and you're so wonderful to know and work with."

"He is a brat," said Kyoko. "Having girls fawn over you from before puberty will do that to you, I suppose. Thank you, though. Hearing you say that makes me very happy."

"I'm glad," said Chiori. "Don't let this spoil your birthday, Kyoko."

Kyoko shook herself. "Right. Tonight's Grateful Party is going to be wonderful, I just know it! And there will be low-calorie options too, so you can enjoy yourself, Kanae."

"Thanks," said Kanae, truly touched. "I bet they'll taste just as amazing as the rest of the food."

"Of course!" said Kyoko, good humour restored. "I can't let my best friend suffer, can I?"

Kanae flushed and flapped her hand at her. "Maria's waiting for you, remember? Go finish setting up for the party!"

"Right!" And with her usual cheer restored, Kyoko rushed off to the Takarada's mansion and ballroom to help with her party.

"I am going to have to get her something really good for her birthday this year," said Chiori.

"I got her makeup again," said Kanae, "only different ones this time. She'll like whatever you give her."

"But it has to be special!" protested Chiori.

"It'll be special to her," said Kanae firmly. "She didn't have many friends growing up. Get her something that says 'female friend' to her."

"Right," said Chiori. "I'm going off to shop. I know just what to get her."

Sebastian dropped Kyoko off at the Takarada mansion a half hour later. Maria was waiting for her big sister in the foyer, nearly bouncing with excitement. The decorations had started going up, and Maria wanted Kyoko to see the wonderland that was being constructed.

"Big sister!" squealed Maria when Kyoko stepped out of the car. "You're finally here!"

Kyoko smiled. "Hello Maria. I'm so glad to see you!"

Maria crushed Kyoko in a big hug. "What's wrong? You're upset."

"I got some news I wasn't really expecting," said Kyoko. "My birth father came to see me. It was a little upsetting."

"I'm sorry, big sister," said Maria. "Let's go have fun. I want to show you the ballroom. It looks so pretty!"

The ballroom was being steadily transformed into a mountaintop wonderland. A ski lift was being installed to take guests to a smaller dance floor ringed with pine trees above the rest of the room. Glass tables and chairs designed to look like they were made of ice were being set up around the room for guests to sit at. Real ice sculptures were being wheeled in and set up in nooks around the room.

"It's so wonderful, Maria!" said Kyoko, spinning between workpeople and glass tables. "I've dreamed of a place like this. There should be snow fairies here!"

"I thought so too, big sister," said Maria solemnly. "We'll be the snow fairies. And Grandfather said that he would make photo albums with autographs for us as presents!"

"That's very kind of him," agreed Kyoko. "This Grateful Party will be so much fun!"

"Of course it will," said Maria. "All our favourite people will be there. And everyone will look so pretty."

"Yes," said Kyoko. "Let's go to the kitchens. I want to make sure that everything is going where it should be so that my chefs can find it."


	5. Golden Rings

On the Fifth Day of Christmas

"There, all done," said Jelly Woods, tucking the last jewelled pin into Kyoko's hair. "You look like a snow maiden for real."

"It's all due to your hard work," Kyoko assured her, smoothing her hands across her ice blue obi. "I could never have done this on my own."

"You're a wonder to work on," said Jelly with a shrug. "And I love having a subject who is so enthusiastic about my work. I would do your makeup anytime. Please consider this my birthday gift to you. Including the pins."

"Thank you very much!" said Kyoko with enthusiasm. "Do you need help with your own look?"

"I've got it under control," laughed Jelly. "I am The Witch, after all. Just enjoy your party. I'll make sure I sign the guest books."

"I'll see you in the ballroom then," said Kyoko. She stepped out of her room into the hallway and went looking for Sebastian. She found him in the security control room.

"How is everything looking?" asked Kyoko.

"Very nice," said Sebastian. "The first guests are about to arrive. Maria is downstairs already. You look very lovely, Miss Kyoko."

"Thank you, Sebastian," said Kyoko. "Please make sure that you have some food. It's all very good, I should think."

"Indeed," said Sebastian. "I shall make a stop in the kitchens on my rounds. I have a little gift for you, Miss Kyoko. Please accept it."

"May I open it?" asked Kyoko. Sebastian nodded. Inside the package was a formal tea set patterned with lotuses. Kyoko's eyes teared up.

"Thank you very much!" said Kyoko. "It's beautiful. Perhaps in the spring I'll do a Tea Ceremony for everyone. I would be honoured if you would come."

"I would be honoured to drink tea made by you," said Sebastian.

"Then I will definitely have to set a date," said Kyoko. "Please excuse me. I need to help Maria."

He waved her away and returned his full attention to the bank of monitors. Kyoko made her way down to the ballroom entrance, where an excited Maria tackled her in a full-bodied hug. Maria's ice blue dress was patterned with navy blue snowflakes and her hair had navy blue ribbons braided into it.

"You look so pretty!" said Maria excitedly.

"So do you," said Kyoko. "Shall we greet our guests?"

The first people to arrive were, unsurprisingly, Lory and Maria's uncle Tiger. They posed for pictures with the girls and happily signed the guestbooks. Maria's father arrived just after them, followed by a cluster of Maria's occultist friends and, surprisingly, Ruriko Matsunai and her manager.

"I owe you for rebooting my career," sniffed Ruriko to Kyoko. "Besides, I don't hate you. I'd like to have a song on Box R at some point. It's a good show."

"The director will be here tonight," said Kyoko. "I can introduce you, if you'd like to meet him. I think he might be open to the suggestion."

"Thanks," said Ruriko. "I may not be here at midnight, so Happy Birthday. I hope the coming year is as good to you as the past year has been."

"Me too," said Kyoko. "I'm glad you're here, Ruriko."

It was past ten when Ren and Yashiro arrived, and the party was in full swing. Kyoko and Maria stood near the front doors, ready to greet guests and take photos with them. Maria tackled Ren in a big hug when she saw him. Kyoko broke off a conversation with Jelly about concealer use to join them.

"It's great to see you both," said Kyoko. "I think I speak for both Maria and myself when I say I'm glad you came."

"There's nowhere else I would rather be than here," Ren assured her. "Happy Birthday Maria."

"Thank you," said Maria. "It's been a good day so far. And I had my cards read, and my friend says that this year my fondest wish will come true."

"Cards?" asked Yashiro.

"Maria's friend is reading tarot cards for people," said Kyoko. "Over in that corner there. She's very nice, and I think she's doing them for free."

"Will you have yours done?" asked Yashiro.

"Closer to midnight, I think," said Kyoko. "That's when magic is really strong, you know."

"Oh, is it?" asked Yashiro. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Your kimono suits you, Miss Mogami," said Ren.

"Thank you," blushed Kyoko. "It was Maria and her father's gift to me."

"You have a good eye, Maria," said Ren with his trademark gentle smile. "Miss Mogami is prettier than usual tonight."

"Playboy," humphed Kyoko.

"Big sister is pretty," agreed Maria.

"Um, Mr Tsuruga," said Kyoko, "would you please call me by my first name?"

"Of course," said Ren. "I insist that you do the same."

Kyoko hesitated. "I will if that's what you want… No, not the puppy eyes, Ren! That's cheating."

Ren beamed. "You used my name without stuttering!"

"I - yes," said Kyoko. "Please sign the guestbook. Maria and I are taking photos with our guests tonight. Would you mind taking a photo with us?"

"Of course we will," said Ren. "Won't we, Yashiro?"

"It would be a shame to miss this wonderful opportunity," agreed Yashiro.

Maria seized Yashiro's hand. "Over here is the prettiest background." Slightly bemused, Yashiro allowed himself to be pulled towards a glittering pile of snow with a cherry tree standing beside it. Ren and Kyoko followed them over, laughing quietly.

In the photo of the four of them, Yashori stands beside Ren, holding Maria's hand, while Ren holds her other hand. Kyoko stands on Ren's other side, hands folded demurely in front of her, gold eyes lit up with laughter. In the middle, Ren smiles a warm, soft smile and gazes down at Kyoko.

It will be Maria's favourite thing for years to come.


	6. Geese

On the Sixth Day of Christmas

"Tsuruga cheated," sulked Kanae. "I can't believe he got you such an expensive gift!"

"You're just upset because you didn't win," teased Chiori. Kanae smacked her with a pillow.

"Didn't win what?" asked Kyoko, confused.

"Best present," said Chiori. "You didn't realize they were competing?"

"Eh?" said Kyoko. "They were competing over me? Oh Miss Sigh, you really are my best friend!"

Chiori facepalmed. "She doesn't get it. So oblivious…"

"So I want to make you happy," grumbled Kanae. "Is that such a bad thing?"

At midnight of the 25th, Ren and Kanae had approached Kyoko with their respective gifts in hand. Kanae had gotten Kyoko's attention first, handing over an expensive and beautiful makeup set that she knew Kyoko had been eyeing. Kyoko had thanked her profusely. Then Ren had caught her attention with a single red rose, at the heart of which was a pair of pink sapphire earrings, custom designed to match Kyoko's Princess Rosa necklace. Kyoko had been speechless, and had hugged Ren with delight, gently scolding him. And now, on the evening of her birthday, Kyoko wore the set and the light purple pyjamas Chiori had gotten for her, as well as a true smile.

"Your friendship always makes me happy!" Kyoko assured her. "I'll always make time for you, no matter how busy I get. You too Chiori."

"I'm glad," said Chiori. "Who would have thought that you and I would wind up as friends when _Box R_ began? Not me!"

"It was fun, getting into character," mused Kyoko. "And playing pranks on each other. I've never done that before."

"I got so frustrated," admitted Chiori, "and then you ran that scene and I couldn't do anything but respond to you. It was amazing to experience."

"You two are lucky that you get to see each other so often," said Kanae. "I'm stuck filming with creepy guys who have no respect for women. Where are all the dedicated men?"

"Older and better paid," said Chiori. The three girls laughed.

"One day, that will be us!" declared Kanae. "We're all dedicated and talented. Why should we not have the benefits that we're working so hard for?"

"I just want to leave behind a legacy that I can be proud of," said Kyoko.

"You will," Chiori assured her. "We all will. Your Mio is legendary, and your Natsu is amazing. You'll have many more great roles in your career."

"And some terrible roles that you'll make good," said Kanae practically. "Not every role can be great, so you're bound to get some awful ones. But you'll make them good and make the show better for being on it."

"Thank you," said Kyoko, "you're both such wonderful actresses, I'm sure that you'll have great roles as well. I look forward to seeing what you do this coming year."

"Are you going to talk to Fuwa anytime soon?" asked Kanae, changing the subject.

"I will in the new year," said Kyoko. "I know I shouldn't put it off, but I need time to accept what I've been told. And I should set up a formal meeting."

"That might be for the best," said Chiori. "He'll take you seriously if it's a formal meeting."

"Just don't let him get your hopes up again," warned Kanae. "He's already proven that he's selfish and arrogant."

"I won't," vowed Kyoko. "I won't let him hurt me again. He may be my brother, but we'll never be close."

"Good," declared Kanae. "You're too good for him anyway."

"Miss Sigh!"

"You are," agreed Chiori. "And as your friends, we will never let you forget that."

"Thank you both," said Kyoko, tearing up. "You're the best friends a girl could ask for."

"Let's play a board game," said Kanae, getting up and looking through the stack of games Chiori had set on the table, being familiar with Kyoko's dreams of sleepovers.

"Risk is a good one," offered Chiori. "Or Clue."

"Why don't we play both?" asked Kyoko. "I've never played either before. But they both sound fun."

Kanae brought both game boxes over and set them down. After a quick explanation of both games, Kyoko suggested that they play Clue first. Chiori pulled out her notebook, joking that she was going to write down the game and make a television series out of it. Kanae chose Miss Scarlet, Chiori played as Professor Plum and Kyoko chose Mrs White. Chiori won the first round - Colonel Mustard in the Library with the Candlestick - and Kanae won the second with Mr Green in the Dining Room with the Rope. Kyoko was fascinated by the whole thing.

"Can we play again?" she asked hopefully.

"Maybe after we play Risk," suggested Chiori. Kyoko brightened.

The competition was fierce. Kanae was the first out, stretching her troops too thin with her aggressive strategy. Kyoko slow rolled the board until Chiori was left with only Australia to work from. They took their turns, alternately attacking and defending until the last of Chiori's troops was swept from the board.

"I thought you might be good at strategy games," said Kanae. "You always seem to come up with plans so quickly."

"That's true, isn't it?" said Kyoko.

"I sense a story here," said Chiori. Kanae related their Curara commercial audition to Chiori. By the end, Chiori was caught between amusement and awe.

"You two really showed up that snobby girl," laughed Chiori. "I hate people who try and buy themselves roles when there are people with better talent."

"Me too," agreed Kanae.

"What I hate most is copycats," said Kyoko, "because those people don't believe enough in their own talent to create something original. And all that Koenji did was copy my idea."

"That explains why you hate Vie Ghoul so much," said Chiori.

"That's part of the reason," said Kyoko darkly. "I don't mention that person's name because it summons him. But he's in love with Mio."

"That's creepy," said Kanae.

"It is," said Kyoko. "Can we play another game? Or is there something that you two want to do?"

"Let's play Rich Man, Poor Man," said Kanae.

"How do you play?" asked Kyoko.

"We're going to need the deck of cards on the table," said Chiori. "And this is how you play…"


	7. Swans

On the Seventh Day of Christmas

On New Year's day, Ren picked Kyoko up early for their temple visit. Kyoko wore a green and gold yukata with a deep green obi, while Ren wore his favourite suit. Unbeknownst to either of them, they were both wearing gifts from Julie and Kuu Hizuri, who would have been thrilled to know that their gifts were being worn on such an occasion. In the car on the way to the temple, Kyoko cheerfully told Ren all about her girls' night games, leaving out the conversations that had gone with them.

"I've never played Rich Man, Poor man either," admitted Ren. "I guess I was too busy during my own high school age to play."

"Did you go to high school, Ren?" asked Kyoko.

"I actually didn't," said Ren. "It never occurred to me that I might want to, or that it would be at all interesting."

"I'm very grateful for the opportunity to go," said Kyoko. "Even though I'm not there a lot, it's still fun. I can pretend that I'm a normal high school girl for a little while."

"Are you still enjoying your classes?" asked Ren.

"I am," said Kyoko. "Most of my classmates are in the performing arts, so assignments are fun and interesting. I like writing papers, but the research bit gets difficult when my schedule gets busy."

"May I look over your papers sometime?" asked Ren. "Just so you have a second set of eyes on them. And then I can learn too, since I went straight to work from middle school."

"I would like that," said Kyoko. "Why don't you help me study? It will be like running lines, only with my schoolwork."

"Sounds good," said Ren. "I'll ask Yashiro to schedule time in every week so that we can do that."

"Okay!" said Kyoko. "I can't believe that you've never been to a temple before."

"It wasn't a big priority for my family," shrugged Ren. "Thank you for taking me to my first temple visit. I'm in your debt."

"It's no trouble at all," said Kyoko. "It'll be fun."

Ren parked the car several streets away from the temple. He stepped out of the car and hurried around the car to help Kyoko out. She took his proffered arm and they walked the few blocks to the temple. No one seemed to be paying them any attention, which was pleasantly unusual for the actors. They made their way up the stairs to the shrine. Ren looked around at all of the little stalls.

"Let's go get your fortunes told after we pray," said Kyoko. She led him to the line of temple-goers and waited. They chatted about work and a little bit about their respective childhoods.

"I was a very spoiled child," admitted Ren. "But I was lucky, because my parents loved me, even when I was stupid."

"They probably still love you," said Kyoko, "even if you do silly things sometimes. Where did you learn your American mannerisms?"

"Too many American movies growing up, I guess," said Ren. "My parents love movies. We had a huge collection when I was growing up."

"It's probably only gotten bigger since you left," said Kyoko. "I rarely watched movies growing up, and never American ones. Michiko-san thought they were too vulgar for us to watch."

"Michiko-san?"

"Sho's mother," said Kyoko. "She raised me. Ren, can I tell you something? And promise you won't be angry?"

"What is it?" asked Ren, concerned.

"The President found my birth father," said Kyoko softly. "Sho is my brother."

Ren stared. "Your brother."

"We share a father," said Kyoko, "but have different mothers. If Sho didn't have what it took, I was supposed to inherit the inn."

"That's a surprise," said Ren. "I can't say it makes me happy, because you're tied to him forever. I'm glad you found your father though."

"As am I," said Kyoko. She bowed at the torii gate and stepped to the right side of the path. Ren followed her, watching carefully as she washed her hands and mouth at the chozuya. She stepped up to the bell, bowed, rang it once, tossed a 50 yen coin into the box, bowed twice, clapped her hands and bowed again. Kyoko then stepped aside for Ren to do the same. After copying her movements, he followed her back down to the torii gate, turned with her, and bowed. They linked arms and made their way back into the crowd.

"Fortunes?" said Ren.

"Of course," said Kyoko. She drew a stick from a cluster, and received a slip of paper. "Good luck! This coming year is going to be wonderful!"

"That's great," said Ren. "I got modest luck."

"That's good as well!" cheered Kyoko. "It's going to be a good year for both of us."

"So long as your brother doesn't screw things up."

"Fah. That's his default mode. Shall we go for lunch?"

"I'd like that. Someplace traditional, perhaps?"

"Yes! Donburi and dango sound really good."

"Lead the way," said Ren. Laughing, they made their way towards a local restaurant, never noticing the shuttering camera that followed them.


	8. Maids

On the Eighth Day of Christmas

Kyoko walked down the hall from Mr Sawara's office, a stack of offers in her hands. She skimmed the topmost one and slotted it to the bottom: another bully role. She was skimming the next one when she heard an unpleasantly familiar voice call her name. She turned to find Sho storming towards her, his flustered manager racing to catch up with her charge.

"What the hell is this?" shouted Sho.

"Lower your voice," snapped Kyoko. "It's a tabloid magazine, Sho."

"I mean these pictures," said Sho, shoving them in her face. Kyoko balanced her offers on one arm and took the magazine with the other hand. The pictures were of her and Ren at the temple and restaurant.

"They're exactly what they seem to be," shrugged Kyoko. "Two people making a temple visit."

"It's you and Tsuruga on a date, isn't it?" said Sho. "I told you not to fall for that pin-headed actor!"

"You may be my brother," said Kyoko, "but that doesn't give you the right to tell me how to live my life."

"Brother?" squawked Sho.

"Didn't you see Father when he was here?" asked Kyoko.

"I assumed that he just wanted to talk me back to Kyoto," said Sho. "So I didn't see him."

"If you had, he would have told you," said Kyoko. "We're siblings, Sho. Half-siblings, but siblings nonetheless. Call and ask him if you don't believe me."

Sho stared at her in disbelief. "You're lying."

"Have I ever lied to you?" asked Kyoko. "Now go away. I have things to do and offers to review. I don't have time for your problems."

"You used to," said Sho.

"And now I'm looking after me and my problems," said Kyoko. "I suggest you work on becoming self-sufficient, Shotarou."

"What does that mean?" demanded Sho. "Look, you made me a promise. And I expect you to keep it."

"I made a promise to myself," retorted Kyoko, "and I'll keep it or not as I see fit. You have no power over me. I owe you nothing, and you owe me everything."

"You still belong to me," said Sho.

"I don't belong to anyone but myself," said Kyoko. "Go away. I'm busy." And with that, she dropped the magazine and carried on her way to the LoveMe room. Kanae looked at her quizzically when she dropped her offers on the table, shut the door and whooped.

"What's gotten you so happy?" asked Kanae.

"I just told Sho that he doesn't own me and has no power over me," said Kyoko, "and it felt good. Really good."

"Good," said Kanae. "I'm proud of you for giving that jerk exactly what he deserves. How's Sawara?"

"He's gotten a few offers for me," said Kyoko. "Have you seen him yet today?"

"Not yet," said Kanae. "I just got in. By the way, have you seen the news yet?"

Kyoko's face darkened. "You mean the photos of me and Ren?"

"Yeah, those," said Kanae. "Anything you want to tell your best friend?"

"We went to the temple together because he'd never been before," said Kyoko, "as friends! Just as friends! Not a date! As if Ren Tsuruga would be interested in a plain, boring nobody like me…"

"You're hardly boring," said Kanae. "Chiori and I wouldn't respect you so much if you weren't good at your job and that requires being at least a little bit interesting. Kijima doesn't think you're plain, and he's the biggest player in entertainment. He thinks you're hot. I know this because he told me so. As for being a nobody, well, you're clearly somebody to Tsuruga."

"How do you know?" asked Kyoko.

"He trusts you," said Kanae. "He lets you into his home. He comes here to see you. He calls you about non-work related things. He goes out of his way to make sure that you get home safe. Clearly, you mean something to him."

"I-I hadn't realized," said Kyoko.

"Well then," said Kanae. "Remember this: you are somebody to me, you are somebody to Tsuruga, you are somebody to Chiori, you are somebody to the President, and his granddaughter, and his aide, and everyone you've ever worked with. We like you for who you are: the polite, fairytale loving, crazy intense method actress. Some of us even love you. Including me. You remember that the next time you decide to get down on yourself.

"I'm a somebody," repeated Kyoko, "and people love me exactly as I am."

"That's right," said Kanae. "Now, tell me about your offers. As your best friend, I can't let you have a less than perfect revenge on everyone who's ever put you down."

"Right!" said Kyoko. "Thank you, Miss Sigh! There's a bully role that I'm not sure I want to take, but will if I have too. A perfume ad - it's princess themed! Hmm, another bully role - ick, it involves being a drug dealer. Another ad, for jewellery this time. And a bit part in a historical drama."

"Quite a few," said Kanae. "You're going to do the perfume and jewellery ads and the historical drama, right?"

"That's what I was thinking," said Kyoko. "I really want to branch out in terms of roles. I'll take the first bully role as well. Box R is coming to an end, so I'll have time for another drama."

"Come see Sawara with me," said Kanae, "and tell him what you think. I'll get my offers at the same time."

Kyoko collected the papers and stacked them neatly. The two girls left the LoveMe room, chatting a bit about recent work. They ran into Ren and Yashiro at the elevators.

"Good morning Kyoko," said Ren. "Good morning, Miss Kotonami."

"Good morning," said Kyoko. Kanae nodded.

"Where are you two headed?" asked Yashiro.

"The talent department," said Kanae. "I need to pick up my offers and Kyoko needs to drop off her decisions."

"What have you decided on?" asked Ren.

"There are two commercials and a bit on _Lotus Blades_," said Kyoko, "and another bully role that isn't too bad."

"Compared to what?" asked Ren.

"I was offered a role as a bully drug dealer," said Kyoko. "The one I'm thinking of accepting is a bit of a mix between Mio and Natsu, I think. It'll be hard to make her unique, but at least I won't have to deal drugs."

"That sounds fairly interesting," said Ren. "I can see why taking the second role would be difficult for you. It would be a challenge, for sure, but it would cement you as a bad-girl actress."

"I think Sawara will be relieved," said Kanae. "You're still a minor, after all. And after Natsu's torture sequences, this new bully will be a bit of a relief."

"Plus I'll get to be a princess for the perfume ad!" cheered Kyoko. "A real fairy princess!"

"That's great news," said Ren. "I wonder what the acting department has for me?"

"Probably more dramas than you have time for," said Kyoko. "Have you seen the news yet today?"

"I have," said Ren. "The pictures they chose to run were very flattering. Usually they run bad pictures of women. But you look beautiful in them."

"You're not worried about your reputation?" asked Kyoko.

"Not at all," said Ren. "We're friends, aren't we? That's all the media needs to know."

"Okay, if you're sure," said Kyoko. "Thank you for going to the temple with me!"

"It was my pleasure," said Ren. "Can I convince you to have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"Sure," said Kyoko. "We have to make sure that you don't collapse from hunger!"

"Then I'll just have to claim you on Friday," said Kanae. "We can have a sleepover. I'll see if Chiori wants to come as well."

"That would be wonderful!" said Kyoko, eyes sparkling.

"Then it's all settled," said Ren. "I'll see you later, Kyoko."

"See you later," said Kyoko. "Good luck with work today!"

"See," said Kanae as they turned down the hallway that would lead them to Sawara's office, "I told you that you were someone to him."


	9. Ladies

On the Ninth Day of Christmas

A few days later, Sho turned up on Kyoko's perfume ad set. They had just wrapped the last scene, and the director was thanking Kyoko profusely, giving her the gorgeous Swarovski encrusted dress as a thank you gift for the quick and perfect shots. Kyoko was floating on cloud nine, and so at first did not see her brother-turned-rival.

"What the hell do you think you are, some sort of fairy princess?" demanded Sho.

"Actually, I am," said Kyoko. "What are you doing here, Shotarou? I thought I had made it clear that I didn't want to see you."

"I talked to Dad," said Sho, ignoring the latter part of her statement, "and he confirmed what you said. You're my sister."

"I told you so," said Kyoko.

"He said that you were going to inherit the inn, since I was such a disappointment," continued Sho. "Me, a disappointment. I'm the best singer in Japan!"

"Is that all you came to tell me?" said Kyoko. "Because I don't have time or energy for you any more. Go complain to Mimori or your manager."

"You have to make time for me now," insisted Sho. "You're my sister."

"Will you make time for me?" asked Kyoko. "Will you listen to me and my problems? Will you help me when I need it?"

"That's not-" began Sho.

"You can't think of anyone but yourself," said Kyoko. "I don't need that in my life. I deserve better than that. Go away, Shotarou, and learn how to take care of yourself."

And with that parting shot, she swept off to her dressing room, ignoring the enraged shouts that followed her from Sho. Once in her change room, Kyoko pulled out her phone and called Ren. She waited patiently as the phone rang, her hands shaking with excitement. She was slightly disappointed when the call went to voicemail, but she pressed herself to leave a coherent message.

"Hello Ren, it's Kyoko. Um, I have some good news. Shotarou came to my set today to bother me and I didn't react to him. I told him to go away and that he didn't mean anything to me anymore. I'm pretty proud of myself. Anyway, I thought I should share. I hope your day is going well."

She pulled off the dress and hung it up gently. She redressed in her street clothes and pulled the garment bag over her new princess dress. She wiped off her makeup and called Mr Sawara, requesting a company car to drive her home and then to LME. By the time she was finished, security had escorted a sputtering Sho Fuwa off the set and out of the building.

As the car was pulling up in front of the Daruma-ya, Kyoko's phone rang. "Hello?"

"It's me," said Ren on the other side of the call.

"Hello Ren," said Kyoko. "Did you get my message?"

"I did," said Ren. "You did a very good thing. I think it's healthy that you want space between you and Fuwa. You can even play that angle up when the press finds out."

"The press?" squeaked Kyoko. She waved at the Taisho and Okami as she passed them on her way upstairs to her room.

"They'll find out eventually," said Ren. "Don't worry about it for now. I'm proud of you for putting him in his place. You deserve better than the way he treated you."

"I do, don't I?" said Kyoko. "I know I'm not yet worthy of being called an actress, but It deserve to be treated like a person, don't I?"

"You deserve to be treated like a princess," said Ren. "How did the ad go?"

"It went really well," said Kyoko. "I even get to keep the dress they made for me to wear in the ad. It's beautiful, the sort of thing a princess would wear. It has little crystals all over it, and is a soft blue."

"That sounds lovely," said Ren. "Will you wear it to the 'Box R' wrap party?"

"I'm not sure," said Kyoko, hanging the gown up in her closet. "I'd like to, but if it's not a fancy dress party then I'll be out of place."

"That's true," said Ren. "I'm sure there will be an occasion for you to wear it in the near future."

"Perhaps," said Kyoko, slipping back into the car. "Have you eaten?"

"Yes, Kyoko," said Ren. "I had most of the provided bento, and I didn't fill up on rice."

"Good," said Kyoko. "It makes me happy when you take care of yourself."

"I like making you happy," said Ren. "And I was glad to have dinner with you the other night."

"Me too," said Kyoko. The car pulled up in front of LME. "I had better let you get back to your work. Do your best!"

"You too," said Ren. "I'll talk to you later."

Kyoko nearly skipped into the LoveMe room. Kanae and Chiori stared at her as she nearly sang her greetings to them. Kanae huffed and slammed her fist down.

"You were just talking to Tsuruga, weren't you?" Kanae said.

"And I put Sho in his place!" said Kyoko happily. "And they gave me the dress from the commercial. Today is a good day!"

"That cockroach came back?" said Chiori.

"Yup," said Kyoko. "I told him that he was nobody to me. And security made him leave."

"That's our girl!" said Kanae. "Now come watch this pilot episode with us. The President wants our reports by the end of the day."

"It's another bad love story," said Chiori. "I can tell by the lead actress."

"Then we'll have to find ways to fix it," said Kyoko with determination. "We are the LoveMe section and we will make television a better place, for the good of Japan."

"Because that's exactly what the President intended," said Kanae.

"The President said that we were to do work that made other people happy," said Kyoko. "Making the people of Japan happy is the least we can do."

"Let's write red all over this thing," said Chiori. "And make it the best show it can be."


	10. Drummers

On the Tenth Day of Christmas

Kyoko arrived on the set of _Lotus Blades_ early and nervously greeted the director. She was introduced to the people she was going to work with that day, and was promptly hugged by a very happy Airi Oohara. Kyoko was pleased to see her friend and hugged her back.

"I'm so glad I get to work with you again," gushed Airi. "I just know you'll be perfect as Masami."

"I've got an idea of her that I'd like to show the world," said Kyoko eagerly. "I'm so excited to work with you, too. It's been far too long."

"May I present Taira Murasame?" said the director. "The two of you will have the most scenes together. He plays Ryouta, the man Masami makes the jewellery box for."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Kyoko.

"You too," said Murasame. "I've heard a lot about you. Miss Airi says that you're a method actress."

"I suppose I am," said Kyoko. "It's just the way I act."

"That's so cool," said Murasame. "I wish I was a method actor. I'll bet it's intense."

"I've forgotten to come out of character a few times," admitted Kyoko. "Remember the audition during _Dark Moon_? I'd been in character for three hours before we started filming."

"I remember that!" said Airi. "Itsumi was telling me about it. It became part of the filming legend!"

"There's a filming legend?" said Kyoko.

"I was working with a few people from that set and they were talking about the main cast," said Murasame. "There are crazy stories running around about the intensity of _Dark Moon_."

"It was intense," agreed Airi. "Director Ogata pushed us all to our limits and then some."

"But onward to _Lotus Blades_," said Kyoko. "This is one of my rare non-bully roles, so I'm really excited."

"I'm so glad you get a break," said Airi. "What else are you working on?"

"Another bully role in a drama," said Kyoko. "But I'm determined to make her unique and different from my other bullies. _Maud/Lin_ should be fun."

"I'm sure you'll be wonderful," Airi assured her. "Let's do our best today!"

Kyoko went to her dressing room and pulled on her costume. It was a loose and slightly faded kimono in green and brown. The makeup artist worked her magic, much to Kyoko's delight, and Kyoko emerged as a sickly jewellery box maker.

"I can't believe how different you look," said Murasame.

"It's the talent of the makeup artist at work," Kyoko said insistently. "They work magic, you know."

"I suppose they do," said Murasame.

"Positions, everyone!" called the director. And so the scene began.

Masami, an unwell artisan, is visited by young samurai Ryouta, who commissions a jewellery box for his beloved, a dancer. Masami agrees. Over the next few days, she crafts and paints the box with an exquisite scene of a woman dancing. Ryouta returns to retrieve the box and sits with Masami as she succumbs to her illness. She tells him that true love does not always find a way, and that it would be better if he gave up his dancer. She then dies. Ryouta takes the box to the theatre to give to his love, only to find her with someone else. He keeps the box as a reminder of Masami's words. The next day at the daimyo's court, Ryouta meets Honoka, the daughter of one of the daimyo's retainers. He impulsively gives her the box and she offers him a warm smile.

"And cut!" said the director. "That's a wrap! Well done everyone!"

"Thank you for your hard work," said Kyoko, bowing to Murasame and Airi.

"That was wonderful," said Airi. "I really believed that you were dying. I almost cried."

"Those were really tough scenes to shoot," said Murasame. "You did an amazing job with Masami."

"Thank you very much," said Kyoko. "You were wonderful to work with. It was good seeing you in action again, Miss Airi. Your Honoka was so graceful."

"Thank you," said Airi. "Want to have lunch with me?"

"I would like that very much," said Kyoko. "I'll meet you outside of the changing rooms."

When she returned to the changing room assigned to her, Kyoko found her phone ringing. She picked up, and was greeted by a panicking Sawara. "Hello?"

"Kyoko, thank goodness," said Sawara. "I was hoping that I would catch you. The President wants to talk to you after lunch."

"What about?" asked Kyoko.

"It's Sho Fuwa," said Sawara. "During an interview this morning, he announced that you two are siblings. The phones are ringing off the hook for a statement from us."

"I should have expected this from him," sighed Kyoko. "I'll see the President after lunch at one. I was going to go to school, but this is more important."

"I'll let him know," said Sawara. "Be careful and take care of yourself, Kyoko."

"I will," promised Kyoko. She hung up the phone, and changed back into her street clothes. When she got out of the change room, Airi and Murasame were waiting for her.

"Sho Fuwa is your brother?" said Airi. "For real?"

"For real," said Kyoko dully. "Can we talk about this over lunch? He's really getting on my nerves today."

"In my experience, that's what brother's do," said Airi. "Although his behaviour on Valentine's day was not at all brotherly."

"No it wasn't," said Kyoko. "It was plain weird. And gross."

"What happened on Valentine's day?" asked Murasame.

"Sho kissed her," said Airi. "On the mouth. With tongue."

"Fuwa's into incest?" said Murasame. "Good singer or not, that's a major turnoff. For anyone."

"I said it was weird," said Kyoko. "And gross. Shall we go to lunch now?"

"Oh, sure," said Airi. "It's been forever since we've had lunch together."

"You'll have to tell me what you've been up to since _Dark Moon_," said Kyoko. "I've been remiss about following what everyone's been doing lately."

"That's alright," Airi assured her. "It's hard to keep up with everyone. I have been watching _Box R_ though. It's pretty good. Natsu and her gang are chilling."

"That is the intended effect," said Kyoko.

"You're playing a girl in a gang?" said Murasame. "That's pretty cool."

"Natsu is the leader of a gang of bullies," said Kyoko. "She's just a normal girl with a sadistic streak."

"Creepy," said Murasame.

"And very cool," said Airi. "She's a fashionista. I love her necklace."

"That's actually a gift from a friend," said Kyoko.

"The friend wouldn't happen to be Tsuruga, would it?" teased Airi. "You looked good together at the wrap party."

"It is, actually," said Kyoko.

"That man spoils you," said Airi.

"Yes, he does," said Kyoko. "And I have no idea why."


	11. Pipers

On the Eleventh Day of Christmas (Pipers)

"You wanted to see me, President?" said Kyoko as the door to the President's office closed behind her.

"I did indeed," said Lory from his perch on his desk. "Come have a seat." Kyoko sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"I'm so sorry for the trouble I'm causing," said Kyoko. "If I had known, I would never have asked for you to find my father for me."

"It's quite alright, Kyoko," said Lory. "I'm used to drama - I'm in entertainment. What I want to know is how you're holding up."

"Pretty well," said Kyoko honestly. "Miss Sigh - Kanae - and Chiori have been so supportive. Even Ren has been understanding. I have a birth family now. And I have my industry family too. So I'm alright."

"Excellent," said Lory. "Now, what would you like us to say about your relationship with Sho Fuwa."

"The truth, as much as possible," said Kyoko. "That we're siblings and that as part of our sibling rivalry, we're at rival agencies. We've helped each other get started with our careers, but we aren't close."

"Very well," said Lory. "We will do that. You two will be doing an interview together. Akatoki called to arrange it, and I had to agree. I'm sorry for not asking you about it, but it can't be helped."

"That's alright, if it can't be helped," said Kyoko. "I think I can manage an interview with that cockroach. I managed a PV shooting, after all."

"Very good!" said Lory. "Unfortunately, the interview is today. Sebastian will be accompanying you in place of a manager. Which reminds me, I need to find you a manager soon."

"Oh no," said Kyoko, "I'm not that important-"

"You soon will be," said Lory. "And you will need a manager. Because I said so."

"Where is the interview?" asked Kyoko.

"It's with Japan Today," said Lory, "at TBM."

"Okay," said Kyoko. She stood and collected her things. "Is there anything else you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yes," said Lory. "About your new drama. I'm pleased that you've chosen _Maud/Lin_. I've read the script, and it will be emotionally draining for you. It will challenge you more than you've been challenged so far."

"I look forward to the challenge," said Kyoko. "I won't let the project fail."

"The director and I are counting on you," said Lory. "Off you go. Don't let him get to you."

"I'll do my best," said Kyoko. She bowed to Lory and left with Sebastian. He took her through the back hallways of LME and down to the parking garage. He unlocked a plain silver sedan and slipped into the driver's seat. Kyoko got into the passenger seat.

"You will be fine," said Sebastian. "I have seen that you are struggling, but you will do well in this interview and in dealing with your brother."

"Thank you, Sebastian," said Kyoko. "Everyone has so much more faith in me than I do. I'm glad for the support."

They drove the rest of the way in silence. Sebastian parked at the back of the building and Kyoko, familiar with the building, led them through to the front of the building. The receptionists offered Kyoko a friendly smile and the room number for the interview. Sebastian went with her as she went up to the room and sat down at the table, sitting next to her as they waited.

The reporter, Hiroko Kimura, breezed in and stopped when she saw Kyoko and Sebastian sitting there. Hiroko blinked and said, "Hello. You must be Kyoko."

"I am," said Kyoko. "Pleased to meet you."

"I'm Hiroko Kimura," said Hiroko.

"I am Miss Kyoko's temporary manager," said Sebastian.

"I'm so excited to be doing this interview," said Hiroko. "Have you heard when Sho might arrive?"

"We're not in contact with each other," said Kyoko.

"But you're siblings," said Hiroko. Kyoko smiled.

About ten minutes later, Sho and Shoko Aki strolled in. Sho flopped into a chair across from Kyoko, and Shoko took a seat beside him. Sebastian lifted an eyebrow at her, causing Shoko to squirm like a child who was caught in a lie.

"Well, now that you're both here," said Hiroko, "why don't we get started?"

"Of course," said Kyoko. "I am sure that Sho and I would be pleased to answer your questions."

"Make it quick though," said Sho. "I've got studio time after this."

"We don't have to be at the studio until five," said Shoko.

"Sho, you broke the news that the two of you are siblings," said Hiroko. "Why tell the world now and not earlier?"

"We didn't know earlier," said Sho.

"Sho and I were raised as siblings," said Kyoko, "but with different last names. As we don't look alike, it didn't occur to us that we were siblings until our father saw fit to tell us."

"Really," said Hiroko. "So you were close as children?"

"She was a groupie," said Sho.

"We were each other's only real friend," said Kyoko. "I spent quite a bit of my time encouraging his musical talent."

"I do owe a lot of my confidence to her support," Sho admitted grudgingly.

"Kyoko, why choose LME as your agency?" asked Hiroko. "Why not join Sho at Akatoki?"

"I needed space to grow my own talent," said Kyoko, "and I felt that I couldn't do that in Sho's shadow. I would always be just his sister, and not a talent in my own right."

"You have no talent," snapped Sho. "You're a ham actor, a one-trick pony, and a soul-sucking demon. You're plain, you're boring and you have no sex appeal. You're nothing compared to me."

"Aki, control your client," said Sebastian quietly.

"Sho, that was unnecessary," said Shoko urgently. Sho snorted.

"I may be typecast as a bully," said Kyoko, "but I've had other roles too. If I'm plain, then I've been given a face makeup artists dream of working on to make into any role. If I'm boring, then why are so many people interested in being my friend? And if I have no sex appeal, why would Japan's playboy Kijima take an interest in me and need to be warned off?"

"Could you tell me a little more about that?" asked Hiroko.

"At the _Dark Moon_ wrap party, Kijima asked me out," said Kyoko. "I'm not ready to date, so I turned him down. And then Ren Tsuruga told him to leave me alone."

"Ren Tsuruga?" said Hiroko. "Sho, how do you feel about your sister being close to your greatest rival in show business?"

"I hate it," said Sho. "She won't listen to me when I say that guy is bad news."

"Ren is a good sempai, a good teacher and a good friend," said Kyoko. "He has never hurt me, never given me reason to doubt his sincerity. I trust him, and am lucky to count myself among his nearest and dearest."

"So are you and Mr Tsuruga dating?" asked Hiroko, excited.

"No, we are not," said Kyoko. "We're friends. And right now, I'm concentrating on school and my work. Friends are all I have time for."

"Thank you for your time," said Hiroko. "I plan on having this interview in tomorrow's news."

"Thank you, Ms Kimura," said Kyoko. She rose, bowed and left the room, Sebastian in her wake.

"Very gracefully done," said Sebastian. "The President will be pleased."

"Thank you for your support," said Kyoko. "I think it went well."


	12. Lords

On the Twelfth Day of Christmas

The story broke the next day in nearly every tabloid magazine in Japan. The reaction of Sho's fans was one of heartbreak. Those already intrigued by Kyoko found the young actress to be very different from the characters that she portrayed. As for Kyoko herself, she had no idea of the impact of her interview until she arrived at LME at nine in the morning.

"What's this interview?" demanded Kanae when Kyoko entered the LoveMe room.

"Miss Sigh!" said Kyoko brightly, leaping to hug her best friend, who dodged and brandished a magazine.

"Kyoko!" sighed Kanae.

"It's normal for friends to have skinship!" protested Kyoko.

"The interview?" prompted Kanae.

"It was a very last minute thing," said Kyoko, "and Sebastian was with me the whole time. I was completely fine."

"No revenge bunnies running through your head?" asked Kanae suspiciously.

"None," affirmed Kyoko. "I'm free from Shotarou at last!"

"You haven't read the articles, have you?" asked Chiori.

"Ah, no," said Kyoko. "Is it bad?"

"It's bad if you're Fuwa," said Kanae. "They've painted you as a mature ladylike girl. They've described him as a spoiled brat."

"He is a spoiled brat," said Kyoko. "And he was acting like it during the interview as well. No charm at all."

"Well, I'll be glad if I never have to work with him," said Chiori. "I don't think my temper could stand it."

"Mine didn't," admitted Kyoko. "But I made it work."

"You always do," said Chiori.

The door burst open with a small fanfare. The President, today dressed as a Tudorian king, swept into the room. He stared hard at all three girls. "And how are we today, LoveMe?"

"Great," chirped Kyoko. "We were just discussing yesterday's interview."

"Ah, yes," said Lory. "That went very well. I'm most pleased with you and your professionalism."

"We're proud of her too," said Kanae.

"What brings you to LoveMe?" asked Chiori. Kanae glared at her.

"I have three pilots that I need feedback on," said Lory, "and I have selected your next projects."

"Oh no," said Chiori, "not more bad acting."

"Amamiya," said Lory, ignoring her comment, "you will be doing a drama called _Fire Dancer_. You will be playing the protagonist's sister, who is a bit silly but wise."

"That sounds like a challenge," said Chiori.

"Kotonami," said Lory, "you will be doing a drama called _My Sister's Brother_. It's an intense, family oriented drama. I think it will be good for you."

"I'll be glad to participate," said Kanae through gritted teeth.

"And Kyoko," said Lory, "along with _Maud/Lin_, you'll be in the drama adaptation of_ Velvet Blue Rose_. Your character will slowly fall in love with her sister's wedding dress designer."

"I'll do my best in it," said Kyoko.

"Wonderful," said Lory. "Here are the contracts. Return them to Sawara by the end of the day. And I will want that feedback by tomorrow." He swept out of the room, and the lurid pink door swung shut behind him.

"Miss Sigh!" wailed Kyoko. "How am I supposed to show slowly falling in love?"

"How should I know?" asked Kanae irritably. "A family drama! Really!"

"I guess he's just trying to help us," said Chiori. "We want to leave LoveMe, right? This is acting boot camp. We'll just all have to do our best and hope that it's enough."

"Right," said Kanae. Determination was set in all her features. "Let's have a look at these pilots that the President wants us to review."

"I'll go get us drinks," said Kyoko, standing hurriedly. "Is there anything you want?"

"Tea," said Chiori. Kanae nodded.

"Three teas," said Kyoko. She grabbed her wallet and went out to the nearest bank of vending machines. As she approached, she found Ren buying riceballs and coffee.

"Hello Ren," said Kyoko, approaching him. "Are you just eating vending machine food again?"

"Yes," said Ren. "I'm on a bit of a tight schedule."

"You need to eat better," scolded Kyoko. "Why don't I come over and make you dinner?"

"I finish work tonight at nine," said Ren. "Is that okay with you?"

"I'll probably be here until nine," said Kyoko. "The President wants us to review some new dramas and improve them if we can."

"The trials and tribulations of the LoveMe department," said Ren with a soft smile. "What are you here for?"

"Tea," said Kyoko. "We'll need our strength to get through the episodes."

"Good fortune then," said Ren. "I'll see you tonight at nine."

"Yes," said Kyoko. "Do your best with your work!"

She bought the teas and headed back to the LoveMe room. Kanae and Chiori accepted their tea gratefully. They had read the descriptions of the episodes and were flinching with the laziness of the concepts and the bad casting. Kyoko, when informed of this, was slightly depressed but determined to endure the shows for the President. The three young women settled in, pulled out their notebooks and braced themselves for an afternoon of watching shows about sappy love.


End file.
